


A Bee Offering

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Rosie's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by an adorable image of teddy bear cakes on tumblr, and a tag that suggested Myc would hate the idea, but still find them adorable...





	A Bee Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine these are the cupcakes Mycroft would have picked out:  
> http://sweettreetscakery.blogspot.com/2013/03/bee-and-daisy-cupcake-topper-tutorial.html

"Mycroft."

"John. I was in the neighborhood, and I recalled it was young Rosamund's birthday. I -"

John nodded and opened the door wide enough for Mycroft to enter the flat.

"Sherlock! Mycroft -"

"Unca Myc?" Rosie walked into the room holding onto a rather bedraggled bunny that Mycroft suddenly remembered buying in a moment of weakness after the events that they all decided never to speak of again.

"Rosa -"

"Rosie, we call her Rosie or Ro for short."

"Of course. She's -"

"Three, now."

Mycroft blinked and whispered, mostly to himself, "I didn't realise it had been so long." He looked up and saw Sherlock standing in the hallway. They had made a truce of a sort, after. Mycroft cleared his throat. "I'm late for a meeting, but I was out for a walk, and there is a new bakery, specialises in 'cute cakes'..." he must have made a funny face, because Rosie giggled and inched closer. He bent down and offered her the ridiculously hot pink box with an enormous polka dot bow. "Now don't eat them all at once -"

"Myc, it's nearly tea time, why don't you stay." John muttered as he took the box from Mycroft's hands and carried it to the kitchen.

"Peas, Unca Myc?" Rosie smiled at him and he surrendered. For once he was glad that he had removed all of the surveillance from Baker Street, he didn't need his underlings rolling their eyes as he was literally brought to his knees by his three-year old 'niece.' He shrugged and nodded, and took Rosie's small hand in his as she led him to the couch. She crawled up into his lap and sat quietly. He blinked again, then glanced up to see Sherlock watching him carefully. It had been a year since he had visited and he had almost forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Sherlock's intense gazes.

"I thought you weren't good with them?" He smirked gently.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and gingerly let one arm wrap around Rosie. He felt her snuggle closer against him and he closed his eyes for a moment. John moved Rosie's table and chair in front of the couch then returned with a cup of milk and one of the cupcakes. He nodded at Mycroft who hesitated for a moment, then stood up and placed Rosie in the seat.

"BEEEEEEE!" She screamed happily, then picked up the cupcake in both hands and gave the bee a kiss. "Ta, Unca Myc."

"You're very welcome, Rosie." Mycroft watched as she very carefully lifted the bee from the top of the icing and placed it on the tray, then took a huge bite of cake. 

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" 

Mycroft managed to stifle a grin, but looked up to see Sherlock smiling at him. He couldn't remember the last time Sherlock had smiled at him like that, if ever.

"Tea, Myc?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Please."


End file.
